To Hear The Music Again
by shiney1983
Summary: PreParty of Five. Nick and Diana Salinger come to a crossroads in their marriage. As Nick struggles to face and defeat his demons, Diana develops a relationship that could rip her family apart for good. Please rr, I'm really excited to hear what ppl think


Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with "Party of Five, all of that wonderfulness belongs to Columbia/Tri-Star and Fox. In fact, I own very little and most of it is crappy, so there would be very little point in suing me.

A/N: So, this is first "Party of Five" fic. In fact, I haven't even read any yet! Therefore I don't know if this sort of idea has ever been done before, I hope not. I hope you all enjoy it though. I don't have much confidence in myself as a writer, so I won't post anymore if ppl don't r/r. After all, if no one is reading my story then what's the point, right? PS- I have an "A Walk to Remember" and a "Beverly Hills 90210" story posted too in case anyone is interested. Anyway here goes nothing….

To Hear The Music Again

Chapter 1: Crisis

10:00p.m., he should have been home hours ago. She'd had dinner ready since six thirty, when he'd said he would be home. She wasn't disappointed though, she was used to the waiting now. She stood and began to clear the table.

"Mommy?" a little voice questioned from the hallway.

She welcomed the interruption, it kept her from crying. She turned to face her son. "Charlie, honey, you should be in bed."

Charlie's overly expressive brow furrowed with a look of confusion and disappointment as she walked toward him.

"But Daddy said he'd be here to tuck me in tonight, he promised."

"Well, I'll tell ya what," she said as she knelt down to his level, "I'll send him in as soon as he gets home, okay?"

"Okay, but you have to promise," yawned Charlie, only half satisfied.

She gave him the biggest smile she could muster, "I promise." She started to stand as she ruffled his hair, "Come on, buddy, let's go back to bed."

She was just closing the door to Charlie's bedroom when she heard the front door open quickly. She started down the steps knowing what she would find and bracing herself for the worst. He stumbled into the kitchen just as she reached the bottom of the steps. She could tell he was trying to be quiet but instead he knocked into the table, chairs, and anything else that got in his way as he feverishly rummaged through the cupboards.

She came up behind him. "Nick?" she questioned in a somewhat demanding, somewhat hurtful, definitely angry tone.

His voice came from a place of exhaustion, drunkenness, and frustration as he turned around to face her. "Where the hell is the aspirin?" he demanded.

Instead of answering him she sunk into one of the old kitchen chairs and sighed, "Oh, Nick, you really disappointed Charlie tonight, you know."

He responded as though he hadn't heard her at all. "You didn't answer my question," he said through clenched teeth in a tone she only heard when he had been drinking, "where did you put the goddamn aspirin, Diana?"

"You said you'd be here to put him to bed. I'm used to you disappointing me, but don't break promises to your son."

Nick didn't answer and began to panic because he couldn't find the aspirin. She stood and retrieved the aspirin for him. As she handed it to him she whispered angrily, "You don't even care, do you?" and started to walk away.

Just as she was about to leave the kitchen she heard the bottle rattle as he struggle to release the childproof cap. Diana sighed and walked back over to her husband. She removed the bottle from his hands as she searched his eyes for a glimmer of the man she married.

"Damn it, Nick, this has to stop."

"I told you, Diana, I just have a lot to worry about."

She replied with tears in her eyes as she rubbed her pregnant stomach, "So do I."

She walked back toward the steps. Before she began to climb them, Nick grabbed her arm, "What're you saying, Di." He sounded like a scared little boy.

"I'm saying," she whispered, "if you don't get help-" she stopped as though the thought of what she was about to say pained her.

"What?" Nick asked her, near tears himself now.

"If you don't get help Charlie and I will leave you." Nick stepped backwards as though he had just been punched in the stomach.

"Daddy?" Nick and Diana Salinger turned to find Charlie at the top of the steps and both dreaded how long he'd been standing there. "Daddy!" Charlie ran down the steps, practically jumping toward his father with excitement.

Nick and Diana looked at each other quickly and both breathed a silent relief that Charlie didn't hear them arguing. Nick scooped his son into his arms, "Hey buddy, whatcha doin' out of bed?"

"I want you to tuck me in Daddy," replied Charlie looking tired and happy all in the same moment.

Nick smiled trying to forget the events of a few moments ago, "Okay, let's go."

When Nick came back downstairs, his wife was sitting at the kitchen table with her head in her hands waiting. He sat down across from her and looked at her sheepishly.

"I'm sorry babe," she looked up at him with tears running down her face and waited, "it's just we're havin' some trouble at the restaurant…and with the new baby on the way I just-"she exhaled tiredly, as he hurriedly continued, "I don't have a problem, I'll quit right now, just say the word and I'll-"

She stood up and backed away from the table. A look of determination flashed in her eyes, "No Nick, no more. I'm done."

Nick angrily stood, pushing his chair out from the table as he did. He placed both hands on the table and leaned toward his wife. The look in his eyes almost frightened her. "Don't be ridiculous, Diana. It's late at night; you can't leave me, where would you go?"

As if to answer his question the doorbell rang. Diana moved toward it to answer it and Nick fuming with his fists clenched was right behind her. Ignoring her husband, Diana pulled open the door and weakly smiled at one of her oldest friends.

Rage almost boiled in Nick as he spat through clenched teeth, "Avery."

A/N: Okay, so there's the first chapter. I'm really proud of it and there is more to the story if ppl want it, but I won't post it if no one is interested. Also, ideas and constructive criticism accepted and carefully considered, so review, review, review! Bye for now- shiney1983


End file.
